The Next Step
The Next Step is the second episode of Tyler, Shope, Kevin and Roach 10. Plot The noobs, except Kevin were walking to school, until Principal Wormeramer stopped to check their wrists. She asks where they got them from. Shope says that they won them in an arcade yesterday. Wormeramer walks away, thinking they were telling the truth. Kevin, as Heatblast arrives at school and transforms into normal. Shope sees Kevin do this and tells him that he would never do it again. The bell rings. In class, Mr. Wertz was too busy making an advanced piece of technology. Suddenly, Tyler, Shope, Kevin and Roach all walk into class, very slowly. They sat down, just when the bell just went. Mr. Wertz puts his technology down and talks to the class, saying he's going to retire, causing Kevin to about 'FREEDOM'! However, Mr. Wertz introduces a new teacher: Mrs. Karakoskavich. He says that she comes from Russia. She says that she can't speak English fluently. Everyone in the class introduced themselves to Mrs. Karakoskavich. She looks at Tyler, then Shope, then Kevin, and then Roach. She didn't seem to like Shope, and looks at her with eyes as red as Satan's skin. Mr. Wertz left the classroom, while Shope looks at Mrs. Karakoskavich, suspiciously. Kevin looks at Shope, and says for her to calm down, the teacher snapped at Kevin for talking. 12 hours ago, Kevin was at school at 11 pm. He was looking for his Battleball he accidentally left at school. The flashack ends with Mrs. Karakoskavich shouting for Kevin to concentrate. Kevin looks up and puts his thumbs up to show he was listening. After science, Roach walks to Art, however, Mem and Zen teleport as their "Bob and Rob" forms. They tell the noobs to arrive at the Galacticus, immediately. At the Galacticus, Mem and Zen tell the noobs that Azmuth is coming to Earth. Within 2 seconds, Azmuth arrives. Tyler asks Azmuth if he could show everyone his Omnitrix, however Azmuth says no, because he doesn't want to get exposed. Kevin asks Azmuth about "master control". Azmuth is confused about Kevin knowing about Master Control access. In another planet, Count Venamus was speaking to the creator of the virus creatues. The creator tells Venamus to send a virus pod to Earth. Venamus sends down a meteor to Earth and chooses it's victim. He chooses Amy Anderson as the victim. Back at Earth, Azmuth was speaking to the noobs about master control, until XR4TI interrupts Azmuth saying that a virus pod has landed in the center of Cornbury, and has effected Amy Anderson in the process... Tyler transforms into Snare-Oh, Shope transforms into Spitter, Kevin transforms into Astrodactyl and Roach transforms into Swampfire Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters *Tyler Bowman *Jennifer Shope *Kevin Reynolds *Theodore Roachmont *Principal Wormeramer *Mr. Wertz *Mrs. Karakoskavich (first appearance) *Memnock *Zenblock *Azmuth Villains Aliens Used By Tyler By Shope By Kevin *Heatblast (first appearance; off-screen transformation, cameo) By Roach Allusions Trivia Category:Episodes